ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun
NOTE: THIS APPLIES TO THE MOVIE. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE ANIME, GO TO: Pokemon Sun and Moon (anime) Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie, 'otherwise known in Japan as 'ポケモン映画：Sun＆Moon, or literally 'Pocket Monsters the Movie: Sun & Moon, '''is a 2018 Japanese-American-Australian anime film produced by MGM, Columbia Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. It premiered at Japan Expo in March 6, 2018, then was released internationally on March 13, 2018. Summary Ash Ketchum still dreams of being the greatest Pokemon master, and now he has to fulfill his dream in Alola! During when he is in the Alolan School, he makes new friends (and enemies) and travels through Alola to compete in Island Trials to earn Z-Crystals. One night, he receives a surprise encounter from Tapu Koko, giving his Pikachu lots of power. Is the power enough, or does Ash have to travel back to Kanto? Plot The movie begins where Ash Ketchum arrives home to his mother, Delia, saying his memories of Kalos over a cup of hot cocoa. Ash decides to go to Alola and brings his mom along the way but only if she doesn't embarrass Ash. The two of them then arrive at the airport where their clerk was being very sarcastic, and Delia didn't approve of that. She bribed the clerk for her tickets when finally Ash let it loose. The entire airport noticed what Ash did, then Delia decided to yell at Ash for what he did. Ash responds by crying and saying it wasn't his fault and then everyone started laughing at Ash (one kid even uploaded a video of him crying to YouTube). On the ride home, the two of them were in silence, both not wanting to talk to each other until when they arrive home, Delia knocks on Ash's door to mention that it wasn't his fault. Ash shrugs this off by getting mad at Delia, then cries again. Delia reminds Ash about how much she loves him and gives him a kiss on the forehead. The next morning, however, Delia thought some things through, the airport managers fired the clerk and she said it was a good sign. Ash asked why, and then Delia mentioned it meant getting a chance to go to Alola, therefore Ash gets really excited. Ash ends up bumping into Jimmy again, and the two have a little chat when Dawn gets involved. More plot TBA! Cast * Selena Gomez as Ash Ketchum- A Pokemon Trainer who is the main protagonist of the movie. He has a big dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon Master of all time. Did Ash succeed in his goal? Well... not really. * Ikue Otani as Pikachu- Ash's iconic (and adorable) Pokemon. He is used for most of Ash's battles, and generally wins them. Ash and him have a strong bond together. * Anne Hathaway as Lillie- A Pokemon Trainer who is one of the supporting protagonists in the movie. She accompanies Ash on his adventures. While Ash is generally made fun of in school, she stands up for him. * Emma Stone as Mallow- A Pokemon Trainer who is one of the supporting protagonists. She accompanies Ash on his adventures. She has a crush on him, but is too afraid to tell. * Kristen Schaal as Delia- Ash's mom. She takes care of Ash (like a mother should, by the way) and also loves him like a mother should. She also totally embarrassed him on Scene 2. * Ed Helms as Professor Kukui- The Pokemon Professor in Alola, and also a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's teacher. * Victoria Justice as Serena, a Pokemon Trainer who traveled with Ash on Kalos. She is Ash's childhood friend who dreams to be the queen of Kalos but didn't. She has a major crush on Ash, but is too afraid to tell. NOTE: The whole AmourShipping crap is as persistent as Bronies (My Little Pony fans). * Craig Roberts as Zack, a kid in the School of Alola who doesn't find anything funny. His signature line is, "Why do you immature losers laugh all the time?" He travels with Ash, Mallow and Lillie. * Amy Poehler as Jessie, the female Team Rocket member we all know. She has a big temper all the time, and gets easily annoyed by literally anything. * Billy Crystal as James, the male Team Rocket member we all know. Unlike Jessie, he doesn't really get annoyed, and likes to joke around every once and a while. * Gilbert Gottfried as Meowth, Team Rocket's iconic Pokemon member. He is very sarcastic and likes to comment on almost anything. He has a playful personality, and isn't very strong in battle. * Chris Evans as Jordan, a kid who is in Ash's class. He likes to tease and make fun of him. * Johnny Depp as Morton, a man in the lounge. He notably doesn't care about what anyone says nor does. * Mark Hamill as Giovanni, the head-master of Team Rocket. He is Jessie & James's boss. He owns a pet Persian. * Angelina Jolie as Angelica, Professor Kukui's wife. Her personality is unknown; her only appearances are at the ending and through a phone call with Professor Kukui where we can see a second screen with her in it. * Miranda Cosgrove as Dawn, a Pokemon Trainer who traveled with Ash throughout the Sinnoh region. In her scenes, she tries to protect Ash from Jimmy. * Dan Green as Jimmy, a Pokemon Trainer who had his own adventures in the made-for-TV movie The Legend of Thunder. Jimmy is the exact opposite of Dawn. * Ariel Winter as Lana, a Pokemon Trainer in the school of Alola, and also one of Ash's friends. She is not in Ash's class. * Pierce Gagnon as Sophocles, a young Pokemon Trainer in the school of Alola, and also one of Ash's friends. He is not in Ash's class. * Ben Stiller as Kiawe, a Fire-type Pokemon Trainer who is very serious. He goes to the School of Alola. * Bella Thorne as Misty, a Water-type Pokemon Trainer who was Ash's friend who traveled with him throughout the Kanto and Johto regions. She has a crush on Ash, and admits it once in the movie. * Adam Sandler as Brock, a Rock-type Pokemon Trainer who was Ash's friend who traveled with him throughout the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. He has a crush on all of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies. * Bob Peterson as the clerk from the airport. He is very rude and also rips off Roz from Monsters, Inc. Coincidentally, he actually voiced Roz from Monsters, Inc. and his voice interpretation is also imitating Roz. * Tyler Perry as Mr. Rolic, a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's history teacher. * Kevin Hart as Dave, a Flying-type Pokemon trainer in the School of Alola. He is in Ash's class. * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Mico, a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's English teacher. * Nolan Massey (or Knottyorchid12) as Terrence, an Electric-type Pokemon trainer in the School of Alola. He is in Ash's class. * Demi Lovato as May, a Pokemon trainer who traveled with Ash throughout the Hoenn region. She has a mild crush on him. * Bill Hader as R O C K E T B O T: A companion to Team Rocket that Meowth created to capture Pikachu. * Zachary Gordon as Logan: The main antagonist of the film. Production Production started in Tokyo, Japan on April 17, 2013. This movie was announced exactly a month before. Casting Nolan Massey/Knottyorchid12 wants to lend his voice as a character in this Pokemon film. Which was later confirmed Nolan as Terrence. Budget This movie costed $74,00,000 to make. Trivia Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Trivia Logo Variations Columbia Pictures- None. MGM- Instead of the normal lion, a Pyroar (lion Pokemon) is shown. Village Roadshow Pictures- None. Amblin Entertainment- At the end of the logo, it zooms into the moon, where the movie begins. Credits Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Credits Script Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Transcript Trailer transcripts Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Trailer transcripts Critical Response This movie has a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes, with this consensus: "''Boasting an A+ list of voice acting, beautiful animation and great humor, Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie will entertain both children and adults in a very pleasing manner." This movie also has a 77% on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews". This movie currently holds a 7.5/10 on IMDb. Accolades User Reviews An unoriginal hoedown. 3/10 --BoggleTheFrog Best animated film of 2018! 9/10 --BarneyIsTheBest A really fun and cool animated film! 10/10 --Supersamus 2.0 The movie's CGI is off the hook but why is a girl playing a boy? 8/10 --JDBest3 Don't make Greg Heffley's actor the villain of this. Just don't. 1/10 --JBWikiaRises Remember when this was a thing? I sure don't. 4/10 --Biondipastas Anyone can post a review! Merchandise Pokemon TCG: A trading card set was released for this, including a Tapu Koko EX set, and a card with Alolan Ash-hat Pikachu. Video Game: A video game, titled "Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ash's Alolan Adventures" will be released on March 17, 2018 by Sony Pictures Consumer Products. Action Figures: You can buy an Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Professor Kukui, Mallow, Zack or Rotom Pokedex action figure in stores. Chick Fil A marketing: Chick Fil A had a major marketing campaign with this movie. Not only would they sell toys if you bought a kid's meal, but there would also be a free Pokemon card set given away when you buy a kid's menu. More TBA! Box Office This movie was a box office smash, grossing $1.743 billion worldwide. On its opening weekend, it grossed a record-breaking $157,000,000. In North America, it grossed $657,000,000. It was also a box office smash in Japan and China. Home media DVD Menu * Play * Scene Selection *#TBA *Languages **English **English Descriptive Audio **Spanish **French * Bonus Features Blu Ray Disc Menu TBA! Sequel A sequel, titled ''Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie 2- The Awakening of Necrozma'', has been announced by Columbia Pictures. It is unknown when it will come out. Gallery Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Gallery Polls Does this sound like a good idea? Yes! No! Maybe... Who is your favorite character in the movie? Ash, duh. Serena. Ash's Mom Other! (type in chat) Should I keep on working on this? Yes! It's great! If you want, sure... You're better off just reviving ROBLOX: The Movie 2. Should I add Brock and Misty? Yes! It would be great! No! The nostalgia is gonna fly away! I don't care. Soundtrack Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Soundtrack Copyright Copyright 2018 Pokemon, Game Freak and Sony Pictures Entertainment. Pokemon, Pikachu and Ash Ketchum are trademarks of OLM, inc. External Links http://pokemon-sun-moon-the-movie.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 Official Wiki! Category:Animated Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Anime Category:Films based on Anime Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon cinematic universe Category:Pokemon Characters Category:P Category:O Category:K Category:E Category:M Category:N Category:S Category:U Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Nintendo Theatrical Universe Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:TV-PG-V Category:DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:MGM Category:MGM films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Cancelled Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Viz Media Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Supersamus Pokemon Cinematic Universe Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Films nominated for Oscars Category:Films nominated for Golden Globes Category:To-Be Blockbusters